


The Sort-of Triplets

by Sara_Darling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature!Harry Potter, Elf, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Time Travel, Veela, creature!draco malfoy, creature!lucius malfoy, creature!severus snape, it is barely mentioned at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Darling/pseuds/Sara_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three oldest children of Harry, Draco, and Severus go back in time to ensure that their parents get together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sort-of Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, but I tried my best

Severus Snape sat panting on the floor of the boy’s restroom, the last wave of pain from his inheritance fading. A soft, elegant voice came from his left, “Father.” Turning his head slowly, he was shocked to find three teenagers standing in front of him. A tall girl was closest to him, flanked by two boys who stood at about the same height as her. She wore her long hair, the shade of a raven’s wing, in a lose braid down her back. Her face was graced with a slightly hooked nose, obsidian eyes, and sharp features. The boy to her left looked much the same as she did, except his hair was much more unruly, it appeared to be dark brown instead of raven, and his eyes were a vibrant green. The other looked almost the complete opposite to them. He had the same fly away hair, but it was blonde instead of brown, his features were more pointy than sharp, and he had hard grey eyes. Stepping forward, the girl called the attention back to herself as she spoke again, “I know you must be confused, your mother was completely useless in the education factor of being an elf. But, before we get to that, let us introduce ourselves. I am Theodora Malfoy-Potter-Prince, heiress to the Prince family.”  


Turning slightly, she gestured to the boy at her left with her hand, who stepped forward. “My name’s Castor Malfoy-Potter-Prince, and I’m heir to the Potter family,” his expression and tone of voice was much more relaxed that his sisters.  


“Scorpius Malfoy-Potter-Prince, Heir to the Malfoy family. We are you first children, we’re sort of triplets, which is why we were sent together. When an elf comes of age, their first child, or children in our case, get sent back into the past to help them along the way. It is said this began after a child could not bear to see its mother make the mistakes it had seen happen, so they sent themselves back to help and educate their mother. You always get visited before you visit, so you can know what to tell your parents. Visiting times vary from hours to weeks depending on the family, we suspect ours will only take a few hours,” the boy on her right rattled off facts like an encyclopedia. Severus sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts and processing what he had just heard.  


When he finally regained the ability to speak the first question he could get out was, “What on earth do you mean sort of triplets?” The trio stilled for a moment, before finally grins broke out across their faces. The harsh looking Theodora threw her head back in a deep laugh, sending her hair flying out behind her, a few strands breaking lose from the braid.  


“That is a wonderful question, and completely not what we expected,” Theodora said once she composed herself, “Technically speaking, Castor and I are twins birthed from our dad. But not even an hour after we were born, Papa had Scorpius. He has always been an attention hog.” Her last statement made the blonde pout and let out an indignant humph. “We were sort of expecting you to ask about the last names or something,” she stated, her eyes narrowing. She looked like she was daring him to make a nasty comment about either of the family’s.  


“Well, yes that was my next question,” not wanting to anger her and not get answers to his quickly piling up questions, he choose to ignore her glare. Grabbing the edge of the sink, he tried to pull himself up only to fall back down. Immediately, Castor rushed to his side and pulled him up. Once he was on his feet, Severus tried to step away, but the boy kept his arm firmly around his waist.  


The three shared a glance, before finally Theodora sighed and nodded. Lifting her hand slightly, she snapped her fingers together. Immediately the scenery around them began to change, when it all stopped they were standing in the middle of what could only be the Slytherin common room. “Welcome to the room of requirements, it will change to fit any and all needs and situations. We thought we needed a more comfortable place to discuss how you will need to conduct yourself in the future. Firstly, what you have just gone through was a creature inheritance which has brought out the elf genes in you. Elf genes, as all other creature genes do, lay dormant until you reach magical majority at the age of seventeen, thus gaining all of your magical strength. You come from a line of Moon elf’s, which means will have the ability to make people do what you wish and to alter memories slightly. Your magic will be more powerful at night, especially during full moons. Being a creature you have one or more predestined mates who are perfect for you in all ways. In your case, it is only two mates, neither of which have been born yet. Your mates are Harry Potter, an earth elf, and Draco Malfoy, a Veela. It pains me to say it, but you are going to have to act a certain way around the two of them, and never tell them who they are to you until your youngest mate reaches majority. I will allow Theodora or Castor to explain that aspect to you,” Scorpius had settled himself into a chair and immediately launched into an explanation.  


Castor had seated his father into a chair almost as soon as the room had stopped shifting. The twins sat side by side on a sofa across from Severus and slightly diagonal from Scorpius. The two looked at each other for a few moments before apparently coming to an agreement. Castor was the one to speak, “Well, firstly you are doing both an incredibly smart thing and an incredibly stupid thing by joining the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Currently he’s still relatively sane and his goals are good. In a few years’ time though a spy for Dumbledore will begin feeding him potions that will make him lose his mind, making him a mindless killing machine. Shortly after he has completely lost his mind you will over hear part of a prophecy, which will cause the deaths of James and Lily Potter and the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, which will make them lose their minds. The prophecy is a complete sham, claiming that Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom, child of Frank and Alice, have the ability to conquer Voldemort. Truly believing it is Harry, Voldemort personally attacks the Potters killing himself, James, and Lily in the process. Lily manages to save Harry with some ancient runes and multiple dark spells, he will live with only lightning bolt shaped scar to show for it. He is sent to live with Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her husband, and her son who abuse him until he is nothing more than a moldable shell. Draco Malfoy grows up pampered and spoiled, never hearing the word no. But his parents never actually cared for him, leaving the house elves to raise him. He grows up thinking that if he just acts more like his Father he will be proud of him, but we all know this will not be the case. He will grow up only knowing love from you and the nurse elf who has been taking care of him since day one.” The triplet’s faces were all hard as the story was spoken. Theodora looked exceptionally angry, and if it weren’t for Castors hand on her wrist she probably would have broken something.  


“To be quite frank with you, you’ll have to act as though you hate Harry. You will be allowed to act around Draco as you wish, but it is a completely different story for Harry. You will have to pretend you are a spy for both Voldemort and Dumbledore and if anyone suspects you aren’t playing your part correctly you will be killed. Harry will be incredibly fragile and open to Dumbledore’s manipulation, so when he realizes Dumbledore has been betraying him from the beginning and the person he thought hated him is actually in love with him, his entire world will crumble. And yes, Dumbledore will betray him in many ways. First by placing him with people he knows will abuse him, then by promising his hand in marriage to Ginevra Weasley, by lying to him repeatedly, withholding important information, paying off his friends to spy on him, and finally raising him like a pig for Voldemort to slaughter. When Voldemort attempted to kill him, he left a horcrux in the scar on Harry’s head. Dumbledore plans to have Voldemort kill Harry, and then Dumbledore will swoop in and kill Voldemort like some avenging hero. This obviously will not happen, as we will be appearing on Harry’s seventeenth birthday, just as we have appeared for yours,” Theodora picked up where her brother left off. All of Severus’ unanswered questions were answered, leaving him feeling so broken on the inside.  


He wasn’t sure if he could pretend to hate the poor little boy his heart had already begun to love. The very idea of Lucius and Narcissa not loving their only son like they should made him want to shack them until they finally understood what a gift his small mate was. Finally, in a harsh voice he spoke, “I don’t understand why I have to do this. Can’t I just steal them away and be done with it?” His angry tone and the deep scowl on his face made him look every inch the evil dungeon bat they knew he would become. It pained his children to know that they were basically forcing him into the role.  


“No, paradox’s and all that. Time Travel is a fickle thing, father. Just know, that exactly when the seventh month dies, we will be back. And we will make it so that all of your grief can be washed away,” she wore a mysterious smile as she spoke. Her brothers grinned, before the three stood. Scorpius grabbed his father by the hand, pulling him up. “It’ll take a while for you and Uncle Tom to gain Dad’s trust, but you will. Also, for future reference, Voldemort’s name is actually Tom Marvolo Riddle,” that hard, angry look had come back to her face. The same look that she had when she arrived.  


Reaching into his pocket, Scorpius pulled out a handful of shrunken books. After unshrinking them and handing them to Severus, he smiled and said, “Some books on elf culture, and the dynamics of mates. I threw in a few more advanced books on potions making also. We’ll need the books on elves back when we come back, but you can keep the rest.” Severus could definitely see himself in the teenage boy, even if they didn’t look similar. In the short hours he had been with the trio, he had already begun to feel a fatherly sort of love sprout for them. Especially Theodora and her rage. He would have to find out what made her so angry when he saw them again.  


Suddenly Castor let out a loud exclamation, and waved his hand so that a mirror appeared before them. “I almost forgot, take a look at your new elf features!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together.  


Severus moved so that he stood directly in front of the mirror, and nearly let out a surprised gasp. Gone were his sunken cheeks and sallow skin, his crooked yellow teeth and his potions stained fingers. His skin was still pale, but it held more of a glow now. Yellowed teeth were replaced by straight rows of gleaming white teeth. The stains were replaced by long elegant fingers and smooth skin. He was beautiful, even he could see that. For a few moments he just stood there in awe at what he saw before him. His daughters voice broke him from his thoughts, “You’ll need to where a glamour obviously. No one can know about your inheritance, and a sudden change in appearance would make everyone suspicious.” A frown creased her pretty face as she spoke. Now that he had seen himself he could definitely see that this girl was his daughter. It hurt his heart to see the pain she was in, even worse that he was partially the cause of it.  


“One last thing before we go, when Voldemort returns during Dad and Papa’s fourth year you will need to begin feeding him the counter potion. It’s in one of the books we gave you,” Scorpius smiled sadly at his father, pulling him into a warm hug. Soon two other sets of arms were wrapped around him as well. After several moments they pulled away, muttering goodbyes before they were whisked away from him.  


The following years were agonizingly painful for Severus Snape. He always appeared to be angry, and never once smiled unless it was at one of his mates. And even then, he had to hide it when he smiled at one of them. But finally, the day he was waiting for was finally approaching. Draco had turned seventeen a month prior and had the situation explained to him. He had not taken it well at first but he slowly came around to the idea. Now both of them just had to wait until there youngest mate turned of age, which would be happening tonight. Gathering the people his children had told him to so many years ago, he sat in the Malfoy dining room with his hand firmly clasped around Draco’s. And they waited.  


Harry thrashed around his bed, biting right through his lip in an attempt not to scream. He didn’t notice as the three teens appeared beside him. Immediately Castor crouched down next to his dad, muttering comforting words to him. Theodora and Scorpius started casting warding and silencing spells on the entire room. By the time they were finished, Harry had gone through his entire transformation. “What on earth?” his voice was rough with the pain of his screams.  


“Hey, good you’re awake. Let me heal that for you,” Castor tipped Harry’s head back, placing his wand on the hole in his lip. After he had healed it, he gently sat his father up on the bed. “My name is Castor Malfoy-Potter-Prince, and these are my siblings. The pretty little girl over there is Theodora and the blonde one is Scorpius. We are you children,” his voice was gentle as he spoke, which is why they had decided he would be the one to explain things to their dad. Castor had always been the gentle and caring one, much like their dad. The two other children could hear Harry’s exclamations of disbelief and Castor’s patient and steady voice, but neither paid them any mind. Instead they were working out the final kinks in their plan and packing all of Harry’s measly belongings.  


After an hour had passed Harry finally believed the story he was being told, and they were ready to leave. “Dad,” Theodora laid a hand on his shoulder as the other two apparated away, “I just want to apologize for what you’ve been forced to go through. Father wanted to steal you away as soon as we told him what had to happen, and we had to tell him no. Just know that he has always loved you, no matter what he has been forced to do in the past.” Harry froze in place. This was the first time his daughter had spoken to him all night. Turning around he could see the pain in her eyes, and he could hear the tightness in her voice.  
“Castor seemed like the caring one to me at first, but watching you this past hour, seeing the way you work and how selflessly you are doing this has changed my mind. You could have just dropped me off with Snape and left, that’s probably what the boys would have done had they been alone. You though, you knew I would need more. Would need to have you three to lean on in the beginning. If there is anyone who’s judgement I can trust right now, it’s yours,” tears welled up in Theodora’s eyes as her dad’s words washed over her. Gently she pulled him into a hug.  


They landed on the very edge of the Malfoy property and had to walk a good bit to get to the door way. Harry had been wrapped in a cloak with the hood pulled up, just in case. The triplets walked with their heads held high, and surrounding him on every side they could, like bodyguards. They all towered next to his malnourished frame. Theodora had immediately began forming a list of nutrient potions she would have to feed him just so he could put on a few pounds, and maybe gain half an inch or so. She knew that there wasn’t much that could be done at this stage, but hoped for the best.  


They ignored the guards that were stationed outside of the dining room hall and simply walked in. Voldemort sat at the head of the table with an elder Malfoy on either side of him. Draco and Severus sat side by side next to Narcissa. “Father, I see you have gathered the people we asked for,” Scorpius smiled at his father, stepping farther into the room. Theodora held out her arm for Harry to take, which he did, and led him to the seat next to Severus. Grinning widely, Scorpius looked at his siblings, “On the count of three?” They both nodded, and, in unison, the siblings all lifted there wands.  


“One,” Castor aimed his wand at Voldemort’s head.  


“Two,” Theodora aimed hers at his left shoulder.  


“Three,” Scorpius aimed his at Voldemort’s right shoulder. Almost immediately as the last word was uttered, the triplets began to chant in Latin. Their dads were in shock by the sheer power that was coming from their children. The occupants of the room could see a black glow come from Voldemort, and then it was gone and the chanting ceased.  


“Uncle Tom, welcome back. I imagine your trip into insanity wasn’t enjoyable? The ride back should have been slightly better, but still awful,” a small smirk graced Theodora’s features, “I suppose we should introduce ourselves then. My name is Theodora Malfoy-Potter-Prince, future Heiress to the Prince line.”  


“I’m Castor Malfoy-Potter-Prince, future heir to the Potter line. My sister likes to steal the openings to all of our introductions because she was born two minutes before me and it’s just very rude,” he glared at said sister, who just rolled her eyes at him. Harry snorted, which he tried, and failed, to cover with a cough. Draco grinned fondly at his mate, a tenderness Harry had never seen creeping into his eyes.  


Scorpius looked up from his feet, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention is it my turn? Well, I’m Scorpius Malfoy-Potter-Prince, future heir to the Malfoy line. I really don’t understand why we have to introduce ourselves this way. I hate pureblood etiquette, let’s abolish it,” he said the last part looking up at his uncle, a grin spreading across his face.  


Tom stared at the trio in front of him, shocked by the display they had put on. He had a slight headache, but for the most part he felt fine. He felt fine, back to normal, for the first time in over seventeen years. It was a wonderful feeling, and yet he had a weird turning sensation in his stomach. As if everything was about to change, and he couldn’t decide if it was for the better or the worse. Staring at the triplets, one thing he knew was that it wouldn’t be the same ever again.  


Lucius stood from his chair quickly, causing it to nearly fall backwards, “What do you mean Malfoy-Potter-Prince? As if I would allow my son to marry two half-bloods.” The infamous Malfoy sneer was turned upon Harry, before turning to the twins.  


“Magical Creature Law 751: Any who attempt to separate a creature from its mate or mates without proper reasoning will be put to death,” Scorpius recited. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius, his mouth pulling into a frown and his features hardening. He too, it would appear, possessed the signature Malfoy look. Draco was shocked by how much the boy looked like him, not only when he sneered, but all the time. He thought they would all three look like Harry and Severus considering they had gained the elf inheritance instead of the Veela, but he was wrong. Never had Draco been so happy to be wrong.  


Later that night, after the triplets had explained everything to Uncle Tom and Grandmother, which they insisted on calling Voldemort and Narcissa, they small family sat around the fireplace in a small sitting room. Theodora was the first to stand, “I hate to do this, but we really have to go.” The adults looked over at her in shock.  
“But you’ve only just got here,” Harry exclaimed as he stood as well. Theodora smiled softly at him, pulling him in for a hug.  


Scorpius stood as well, dragging up his brothers and his fathers. Soon they were all wrapped in a tight group hug. “We won’t be gone forever, a few years at most. You won’t miss us quite as much when you’re changing our dirty diapers, I promise,” Castor said, a small grin playing on his face. This got a small laugh from the group.  


After they had all said their goodbyes and the twins had disappeared back to their time, things were quiet. Everyone was nervous and didn’t know how to act yet. Maybe things were a little off now, but they all knew that no matter how rocky things are now, everything would end well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like to see a Harry goes back to meet James and Lily, or a Severus meets his mom, or the triplets meeting there mates just let me know!


End file.
